<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Ymir. by the_sleeping_titan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544819">Happy Birthday, Ymir.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sleeping_titan/pseuds/the_sleeping_titan'>the_sleeping_titan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sleeping_titan/pseuds/the_sleeping_titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir wakes up to see Historia's lovely face. It's her birthday, and she just wants to stay in bed with Historia and cuddle the day away. But, Historia gets them to go out for a lovely day that ends with love, ale, and a bit of sadness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &amp; Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Ymir.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm pressure on Ymir's forehead woke her up. Her eyes are hazy, but the room is filled with warm, golden light that showers every surface. When her vision finally clears, she sees the brightest blue eyes that belong to her love, Historia. </p>
<p>"Good morning" Historia says as she carcasses Ymir's face. </p>
<p>" Mmm good morning" Ymir responds, pulling Historia into her bed. Both of them giggle and Ymir wraps her arms around Historia's waist and gives her sweet neck kisses from behind. She gives Historia a squeeze and pulls her close, nuzzling her face into Historia's neck. </p>
<p>Why can't this be forever? she thought. </p>
<p>“Ymir, we have to get up before someone sees us! And besides, it is your birthday. We have to do something!” </p>
<p>This. This is what I want to do with you. Ugh. </p>
<p>“Five more minutes.” she groaned into the back of Historia’s head. </p>
<p>As Historia turns to face Ymir “You know we can’t.” </p>
<p>“Fine” </p>
<p>Ymir kisses her soft, pink lips, and rubs her thumb on her check.<br/>
Historia then rolls out of the bed and starts to make tea over the wood stove in the corner of the room. Sluggishly, Ymir puts on her uniform and listens to her joints crack as she slips her boots on and stands up. </p>
<p>As the room fills with the smell of breakfast, Sasha barrels down the door. </p>
<p>“Potatoes?! Can I please, pleaseeee have some? Levi is having us clean so much and we don’t get a break.” </p>
<p>Historia laughs, and fills a small bowl with her perfectly crispy and golden potatoes. </p>
<p>Drooling, Sasha notices Ymir “Oh my god, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YMIR! You seem so tired, are you going to do anything?” </p>
<p>“Well, I was going to eat those potatoes.” Ymir says with a sharp glare. </p>
<p>Blushing, Sasha runs out the door, unsure if she fears Levi’s wrath or Ymir’s stare more. </p>
<p>Once she left, Ymir slips over to Historia, kisses her cheek, and takes a plate of food. The two of them eat in a warm silence, Ymir watching the light catch on Historia’s eyes and her cheeks. She closes her eyes; she smirks and gives out a small sign. How did I ever fall in love with you?<br/>
When she opens her eyes, Historia is staring back at her, in mild confusion but she still smiles with a twinkle in her eyes. </p>
<p>Once breakfast is over, both slip into their jackets.  Ymir wraps a green scarf around her neck and glances over to Historia to see if she’s ready. </p>
<p>Ymir grabs a horse, and then helps Historia up, then gets on herself.<br/>
“Let’s go into town, maybe some sledding and then we can spend the day in bookshops and get some hot chocolate.” Ymir says. </p>
<p>The two head out for the day. </p>
<p>It was amazing. Ymir and Historia went down the largest hills they could find, laughing as the snow flew around them. On their last run, the sled crashed and the two just laid there, with beat red faces and tears from laughing so much.  </p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon was filled with so many secondhand bookstores. Historia was unsure if this was what Ymir actually wanted, but Ymir truly loved watching Historia’s face light up at all the stories that were waiting to be read. </p>
<p>Historia goes and buys two hot chocolates with peppermints and whipped cream. Then the two climbed to the roof of the highest house they can find, and watched as the winter sun hides behind the horizon. </p>
<p>With that, they climb onto their horse and make it back to base.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
<p>On the way back to the eating quarters, Ymir noticed that it was strangely quiet. No one was outside, which was strange, because there were always people around. Always. Also, the lights are off. Something is off. </p>
<p>“Historia, does anything feel weird to you? This place is so quiet.” </p>
<p>“Hmmm. I don’t think so, maybe Levi has them cleaning still.” </p>
<p>That was not comforting to Ymir at all. She looked around suspiciously and pulled Historia a bit closer to her. When they reach the doors of the eating quarters, Ymir could hear light whispers hiding inside. She opens the door and the lights flash on, and everyone yells “HAPPY BIRTHDAY YMIR!” </p>
<p>She looks around, everyone is there. Armin, Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, even Annie showed up, still looking unamused. Ymir tries to keep a straight face, but she is unable to hide her blushing, especially when she looks to Historia and realizes that she set this up. </p>
<p>Looking down there are two cakes. She then looks up at Eren and Jean, laughs to herself, and says “Jean’s is better”. Eren turns red and Jean gloats, causing them to start to argue in the background. </p>
<p>The night is filled with laughs, ale (so. much. ale) and reality seemed to melt away. It started to get late, and Historia took Ymir’s hand and whispered, “Let’s go”. The two then slip away to the sleep quarters. The moment the two are alone, Historia grabs Ymir’s face with one hand and begins to kiss her while sliding the other one around her waist.  Ymir pulls back “But I thought we...” “I gave Sasha a bag of potatoes to keep everyone out for a couple hours.” Historia interjected. </p>
<p>Ymir picks Historia up and starts kissing her against the wall and moves to kissing her neck and softly bites. Historia let out a soft sign and Ymir starts to move her over to the bed.<br/>
She lays Historia down and continues to kiss her while unbuttoning her shirt. Her fingers reach Historia’s belt, which Ymir unbuckles and unzips her pants. Slipping her hand in, she hears a small gasp leave Historia’s mouth and Ymir pulls away, gazing at those blue eyes, then smirks. She uses her middle finger to rotate round her clit. She watches as Historia’s head arched back and her teeth dug into her own lips. Ymir starts to kiss down her body, and the lingering in between each contact leaves Historia wishing for more. Ymir makes sure to kiss and play with Historia’s nipples, all while maintaining contact with her clit, but switching to using her thumb, and teasing Historia’s hole with her other fingers. </p>
<p>Once Ymir’s lips reach her waist, she wraps her arms from under Historia’s body around her thighs and pulls her down the bed. Ymir then licks up the entirety of her slit, only to stop close to the top to suck on her clit for all but a second. Then she began to flick her tongue and Historia’s back arched and the two of them sunk deeper into the mattress. </p>
<p>While Ymir was having one of the most delectable meals of her life, Historia’s face is the color of sakura blossoms, and her moans are getting louder and louder. She wraps her fingers in Ymir’s hair and grasps tighter and tighter as she gets closer to climax. </p>
<p>“Ymir… I’m gonna…...Ymir….YMI!!!! Historia’s body clenches and her thighs squeeze around Ymir’s head and her and Historia lock hands for the length of her climax. </p>
<p>Historia’s body then became heavy and her legs released their clasp on Ymir’s head. There is a small tear running down her face. </p>
<p>Ymir crawls over Historia, kissing her a couple times, wiping the tear away with her thumb. “That’s my girl.” she smiles and collapses next to her. </p>
<p>Historia’s eyes never leave Ymir’s face, and stares at her as Ymir looks at the ceiling. </p>
<p>After what feels like an eternity, Ymir pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Historia, this was the best birthday I’ve had in a long time.”<br/>
“Ymir, I love you.”<br/>
“I love you more my queen.”</p>
<p>Historia closes her eyes and the two drift into sleep. </p>
<p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Historia rips a wake in terror due to the sound of what seems to be an earthquake. </p>
<p>“YMIR DO YOU…”<br/>
She looks around confused.<br/>
She’s alone.<br/>
She looks down and sees her huge pregnant belly and realizes. </p>
<p>The rumbling has started.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>